


The Solitary Pathologist

by the_noble_bachelorette84



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, NSFW, Sherlolly - Freeform, Smut, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1447645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_noble_bachelorette84/pseuds/the_noble_bachelorette84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly finds herself in a unique dream where she has met a famous former Prime Minister…and gets very personal with an even more unlikely guest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Solitary Pathologist

Molly opened her eyes.   
She was in the lab at Bart’s.  
The normally clean white walls were covered in bright yellow paint and had patterns painted on them in all colors. Much like the old roller disco walls. It was also shaped more like her college economics classroom, but she knew it was the lab.   
She was getting peckish, so she walked to the vending machines for some crisps. It wasn’t until she got there that she realized she didn’t have any cash in her pockets! How perfect was this day going?   
First, Winston Churchill came through inspecting her lab, questioning why there weren’t more cats about! He was furious! Told her that she’d have to bring a few in from home. Just Agnes and Wimpy, though. Apparently, the former PM thinks that PJ has attitude and that the hospital didn’t need such drama! Well, that’s fine! PJ surely would do fine on his own while the other two were at work with mummy.   
But now she was going to be starving all day having left her lunch bag (which held a whole pineapple and a lovely sandwich made of banana bread and olive loaf!) on her kitchen table! She enjoyed pineapple, but wasn’t sure why she would have packed a whole one in her lunch, and she despised olive loaf…and the banana bread was an odd choice for a sandwich…clearly Molly was in a dream.   
Dreaming about work was the worst! She already spent too much time there! And the man who used to make it bearable was out saving the world…or at least stopping a nasty crime syndicate! Just then, she felt a tap on her shoulder and heard a deep baritone say, “Need a loan?”   
She spun around to see none other than Sherlock Holmes leaning against the machine. He looked a bit taller than usual, and a bit more muscular. The collar of his long flowing coat popped to accentuate his rapier cheekbones. His royal blue scarf looped around his long slender neck. He had on her favorite shirt, the purple one that hugged and clung to his masculine curves in all the right ways. And he was wearing jeans! Dark washed, the perfect length to just rumple at his instep, and perfectly fitted in all the right places. For the love of God!   
“Sherlock! What? How? Oh it’s wonderful to see you! How’s the mission going!? Have you found—”   
But Molly’s questions were ceased by the urgent mouth currently trying to coax her tongue to life through her parted lips. Sherlock was kissing her. Hard, and fast, and really, REALLY well.   
Now that settled it. It was a dream. Sherlock would never do this in the real world.   
“But you’re a dream, right? You must be!” She didn’t say the words, she just thought them. But she heard an answer in her head. “Oh, Molly Hooper, I may be in your head, but why should that mean I’m not real?”   
The kissing continued through the dialogue and Molly, though confused, went with it, running her fingers through his silky hair. She thought he liked this because he whimpered a little and pulled her tighter to him, one hand between her shoulder blades and the other on her ass. She helped it all along by thrusting her hips into his body and he grunted. “Molly, I’ve put on the disinterested act for far too long. My time away from you has made me appreciate your many attributes, none so much as your beauty. Let me make love to you. Please! Right now! Anywhere we can!”   
He took advantage, again, of her surprised open mouth, invading it with his large and limber tongue! He explored it with enthusiasm and she could no longer hold back. She began returning the favor like she’d always imagined.   
His lips. Good God, how she had thought about them. Exploring her body and kissing her everywhere! They were the softest lips she’d ever kissed! Softer than her own!   
Sherlock took her reaction as a “Yes!” and ran his hand up the front of her blouse. She broke the kiss to say, “Hang on, you have no idea how badly I want this, but, even though I know this isn’t real, I can’t do it here in the vending alcove. Let’s move this to the physicians lounge.”   
“Oh alright, if we must! How about this one?” Sherlock said, indicating the room around them, which was suddenly the Red Room from Moulin Rouge, one of her favorite films.   
“This will definitely do! Door locked?” Sherlock pointed at the door and she heard a bolt slide home.   
“Obviously.” he grinned and swung her around to the large plush bed. He stood her in front of it and began meticulously undressing her. He slid her lab coat off and tossed it across the room. He unbuttoned her shirt slowly and deliberately, standing too closely to her, his hot breath in her ear. Sherlock slipped the shirt off as well, revealing her best black lace bra, even though she’d only looked at them in the catalogs. She was also filling out a size D cup…that was new and quite welcome! She thought she was gonna like sex in this particular dream!   
He moved on down to her khakis, undoing them and yanking them down swiftly, revealing a black garter belt attached to thigh-high stockings with black seams up the back of the leg and panties that matched her bra. He sat her down on the bed and slipped her trousers off completely.  
Red Stilletoes? Really Molly, you maybe could use therapy. Call someone as soon as you wake up, dear.   
Nevertheless, Sherlock approved yet again. Why not? The dream had taken a turn for the better! She was going with it.   
Sherlock ran one of his dangerously beautiful hands up her stomach, over her breasts to her sternum, and pushed her onto the mattress, her legs hanging off the bed at her knees.   
“The things I’m going to do to you, Molly! I’m going to run my mouth all over your gorgeous body. I’m going to pleasure you with my tongue and fingers. And then, I’m going to take off all of my clothes and fuck you senseless. Does that sound like something you’re prepared for?”   
Molly was so hot and wet that she could barely formulate a reply, but she knew she’d regret it if she didn’t!   
“With one exception, detective. Leave the coat on!”   
“Your wish, my darling!”   
He kissed her feverishly again, running a hand down to one of her breasts. He pulled the soft cup down, exposing her pert nipple, and began rolling it between his forefinger and thumb. She moaned against his mouth and bucked her hips. He left her lips and moved them to the breast he’d been handling. He used his other hand to start on her other breast while he began working his lips and tongue over her nipple.   
He was a magician. The little tongue flicks and nibbles made her quiver with expectation.   
If she knew where he was eventually headed with that silver tongue of his, she was in for the treat of a lifetime!   
He sucked lightly and then started the process again on the other side.   
Here she felt he was getting a little impatient because he became more aggressive in his tactics, flicking his tongue just a little faster and nibbling just a little harder.   
As he finished, he sucked on her nipple, HARD! And she bucked her hips up high, squealing with delight!   
That orgasm had come from absolutely nowhere. She hadn’t felt it building, but suddenly, hello!   
Oh, that was brilliant! How did he do that?!   
She ran her fingers through his hair as he descended her stilled shaking frame.   
She felt the soft cashmere of his scarf in contrast with the coarse lapels of his wool coat lightly caress her exposed and hypersensitive skin. The sensation made her sigh. The two fabrics she now found immensely sensual because of their association with him, caressing her mostly naked form. Exquisite.   
He slipped two long, elegant fingers of each of his large, warm hands under the waistband of her lace knickers, but just left them there for a tick.   
He lowered his face to her most sensitive area and inhaled her scent, exhaling back onto her. His breath felt so hot, it could have been fire. That’s what it did to her. It set her ablaze! And she was definitely trying to extinguish the flames. They would need no extra lubrication tonight.   
He buried his nose into the fabric shielding her wet folds, and began to moan and hum a little. Sherlock, the human vibrator! God bless this man!   
He moved his mouth all over her, nibbling and breathing and licking and teasing until her breathing got too obscene.  
He grinned that grin of his, the one that made her bones turn to pudding, and slipped her panties off. She gasped at the startling swiftness.   
She couldn’t take her eyes off him as he grabbed his scarf and yanked it off his long, slender neck, revealing the area where his neck meets his collar bone. She should know the clinical term, but MedTerm Review seemed a little unimportant just now.   
He dropped the scarf onto her abdomen, wrapped his arms under her legs, and rubbed the plush fabric in circles at her hips to tease her while he devoured her.   
He kissed her all over her thigh near their apex. He kissed all around her lips. He drew one of them into his mouth, and then the other. Torturing her, neglecting the only spot to which she wanted him to tend.   
He licked her all over, even coming very close to her back door. She would have let him, but apparently he—that is to say, her subconscious—wanted to wait…for now.   
He dragged his tongue along her flesh from back to front and finally, his tongue made contact with her now extremely sensitive clit.   
She thought for a moment that she was actually hearing the light and color around her as he worked over her delicate skin. He circled and lapped at the swollen bead, held it between his lips, pinching slightly. He lapped at her opening and delved inside, drinking in all he could of her tangy nectar.   
She reeled at the feeling of his supple tongue caressing her tight channel. He went back to her clit and, removing his right hand from her waist, brought it around to her entrance.   
He slid one impossibly long finger inside her, seeking out the spot that could detonate her. When he found it, quite quickly by standards, Molly exhaled the small amount of air she’d had in her lungs. He slid a second finger inside to make better contact.   
Her internal muscles began to contract more quickly, and he, upon feeling this, sucked her clit into his mouth harder than anyone ever had, and then she was gone. Lost in the most explosive orgasm she’d ever experienced.   
He raked his fingernails down the side of her hips and under her thighs, and she kept on going.   
He leapt up to her mouth and invaded it again, letting her taste the savory liquid she’d created. She moaned into his mouth, relishing the flavor, and all it represented.   
He kneeled over her, unbuttoning his purple shirt of sex so slowly that it felt like torture.   
She began to rub her breasts and touch herself to give herself a little relief, but Sherlock stopped her.   
“No, love. As much as I want to see how you take care of yourself while you’re alone, that’s not what today is about. The only person who gets to make you come today is me!”   
He untucked the shirt leaving his chest bare and undid his black trousers freeing his rather large cock. Molly’s eyes widened in delight! No pants. That was something she’d always wondered! This was going to be fantastic!   
He didn’t bother removing the slacks. He just repositioned his knees between her legs and lowered his hips even to her opening and thrust once, hard, into her.   
She gasped. She was not used to anyone this big.   
His thrusts continued in a steady rhythm, speeding up gradually. The head of his member rubbing just perfectly against the perfect spot. She was getting close.   
She wrapped the fingers of both of her hands into his hair and pulled just a tad. Sherlock groaned and picked up his pace slightly.   
He brought his thumb to Molly’s mouth and she knew what he wanted. She parted her lips to admit the digit and closed them again, lavishing it with her tongue, and drenching it with saliva. She opened her mouth and Sherlock removed his thumb and dropped it to her clit.   
He stroked and circled and thrust until she screamed his name. “Sherlock, fuck!” she was imploding around his rock hard shaft, her entire body convulsing, and she unwittingly yanked on his locks again.   
This was it. He shuddered and spilled himself into her still quaking body, whispering “Molly, oh yes.”   
He collapsed onto her, sweaty and spent, breathing heavily and in time with her.   
She was grinning from ear to ear. She had just had sex with a presumed asexual (or even gay) consulting detective in a Red Room doctors lounge at St. Bart’s hospital.   
And he was good! DAMN good!   
Yup, definitely a dream. But she didn’t care!   
“Molly Hooper, you are fantastic!”   
“In bed? ‘fraid you did all the work, sexy!” she tugged lightly at his locks.   
“Oh, no, you’ll never have to lift a proverbial finger if you keep those ACTUAL fingers doing THAT! It sends me through the roof, if it wasn’t obvious!” he chuckled a deep throaty chuckle that she’d never heard from him.   
“There seemed to be a pattern, yeah!” She tugged them again, and, with a growl, he rolled over on top of her again for round two. He stared at her lips for a second and started his descent upon them—

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!  
Molly rolled over to stop her alarm. 6:15 came early following a night out with the girls! Lots of chips and stout beer did not make for a restful sleep either.   
As she sat up, she noticed more moisture between her legs than usual and pondered it. Maybe the pairing didn’t make for a good night’s sleep, but it apparently made for some interesting dreams!   
If only she could recall them more often…and in greater detail!


End file.
